The Scout's Secret
by katillyst
Summary: Tristan meets someone long ago and she’s been around ever since. The last mission brings her to the attention of the Knights, the Romans, and the Saxons. Tristan/ OC.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.

**Tristan meets someone long ago and she's been around ever since. The last mission brings her to the attention of the Knights, the Romans, and the Saxons. Tristan/ OC.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Enya laughed joyfully as she ran wild in the forest that was her home. She had managed to get away from the elder women before the daily chores were assigned and now had the whole day to explore and be free, it was exhilarating! Deciding to get a proper wash in a spring she had found earlier that year, Enya wandered in its general direction while admiring nature.

A sudden noise broke the silence, and Enya went to investigate. The women always DID say that her curiosity was bound to get her into trouble someday, and Enya could tell that this was the day when it had. In front of her was dead mother wolf, her two cubs, and the wolf that had killed her. Cursing herself, Enya had to take the chance that she could save the cubs and darted forward, grabbing them, and nimbly running from the wounded wolf that was pursuing her and the stolen meal.

_How do I get myself into these messes?_ Enya thought to herself. Looking down at her burden, Enya smiled and remembered that it was in her healing nature to care for the injured. Jumping over fallen logs and under tree branches, she tied the two cubs into her skirt to free her hands and leaped into the sturdiest tree in the vicinity.

_That should slow the wolf down some. Now all I have to do is wait for it to get bored and go away. _It would be a long wait since the wolf that was at the base of the tree was rabid and would wait until the end of time for the thing that had angered it so.

**Xxx **

Meanwhile

**Xxx **

Tristan was hunting. He liked the quiet and so often went out alone to hunt or to scout. Today was no different. Planning to scout the area before bedding down for the night, he stumbled across the wolf carcass and the tracks leading south. It looked like a human was being hunted by whatever killed the she-wolf, and judging by the foot size it was either a small woman or a child.

Not wanting to be surprised by anything while sleeping, Tristan followed the tracks like a ghost. Before too long he could hear growling as well as nails and teeth against bark. Getting closer to be able to see was dangerous, but it was even more so to not be able to see what was happening.

A quick glimpse and the Tristan understood the situation. A child was stuck up a tree while a rabid wolf was trying to get to her. A mercy kill was in order, and quicker than the eye could follow, Tristan had aimed his arrow and let it fly, right into the beast's skull, killing it instantly. Coming out from behind some brush, Tristan waited for the girl to climb down.

He was unsurprised to see that she was a Woad, no Roman he heard of would let their child that deep into the forest. What did surprise him was that she didn't run away as soon as she could, instead she sat on a log, unrolled her skirt, and pulled out two wolf pups, injured by the look of them.

As she sat on the log, she tore part of her skirt off and was trying to wipe the blood of the pups. Seeing as she wasn't having much luck he tossed his water skip beside her. She started, but calmed right away and used the skin. It looked like she knew some healing, but it was getting darker every second.

Since this looked like as good a camp site as any, Tristan set about readying it to his satisfaction, the first thing he did was dragged the carcass some distance from the site. Upon his return, he was gratified to see a small, smokeless fire going strong with a small stack of twigs and branches piled up to one side. Looked like the girl was useful in more ways that one.

**Xxx **

When the man who had saved her started to drag the wolf away, Enya had the idea that he's be back for camp since it was almost night. She might as well build up a fire; after all, it wasn't unusual for her to disappear for a day or more.

"You don't look Roman." Enya stated curiously.

"And I suppose you've seen many?"

Enya paused a moment. "Well, no. But I've heard the warriors talk, and they all say that Romans are pale, wear red, and look different from us. You look different, but not Roman."

"Smart girl. I'm no Roman, but Sarmatian." Tristan was amused by this girl, so bold when she probably knew he could kill her as quickly as he killed the wolf that was after her. "Get some sleep or you'll be of no use to those pups of yours."

Taking his comment to heart, Enya curled around her pups and fell asleep, dozily thinking that he was a nice companion to have around and that she had to do something for him since she was in his debt, but wondered what she could possibly do for a Sarmatian warrior.

**Xxx **

Months passed with Enya following the Knights as often as she could, at first with a distance, but as time passed and she grew in skill she crept closer. Although she was very good at tracking and remaining unseen and unheard, she had a feeling that Tristan knew wherever she was whenever she followed him. Still, it was convenient that he was aware of her yet doesn't consider her a threat, for she still had to repay him, and she had just the thing!


End file.
